


Cold Water

by imastrangeone98



Series: Leon and Sarah's Wonderful Journey of Life (and Viruses) [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Resident Evil 4, Tumblr archiving, horribly written I sincerely apologize, more sappy than lewd tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imastrangeone98/pseuds/imastrangeone98
Summary: Leon had the water turned to its coldest setting, yet it still wasn't enough.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Reader
Series: Leon and Sarah's Wonderful Journey of Life (and Viruses) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847203
Kudos: 22





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

> what a change- from relatively clean material to this filth XD
> 
> surprise bitches- I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me

Leon had the water turned to its coldest setting, yet it still wasn't enough.

He could still feel the heat of her gaze on his back long after she had gone, like she had some kind of x-ray vision. Knowing Sarah, that could very well be possible.

He frowned at his unyieldingly erect cock. Stupid dick, getting horny at even the most weirdest thoughts about her.

X-ray vision. Seriously. Give him a break. It wasn't like she could suddenly come back and see through the thin walls of the bathroom and see how utterly _needy_ he was. It wasn't like she could suddenly walk in and join him, wrap her insanely soft hand around his shaft, press her lips against his shoulder as she whispered the most _filthiest_ things into his ear-

Wait a minute. This wasn't helping. This wasn't helping _at all._ In fact, it was making the problem worse. 

_Then again, is it even a problem?_ a small part of him thought darkly. _She's mine. She's always been mine._

...Goddamn it.

The cold water really wasn't helping. And the last time he checked, he was still very hard.

With a grumble, he grabbed the soap and started scrubbing. If he was in water, he might as well try to get himself clean.

Leon washed his hair, careful to rinse out all the suds. Sarah would always complain that he didn't rinse well enough, so it made his hair clumpy.

~~_What would it feel like to have her pull at the strands,_ he wondered.~~

Snatching the loofah, he scrubbed his back, mindful of any sensitive scars.

~~Would her nails leave scratches on his back? Or would she like being scratched?~~

Leon's nearly frantic cleaning pace slowed to a halt when he reached his stomach. His eyes were locked on the small bead of precum that quickly disappeared under the torrent of water.

...No one would need to know. 

A soap-slicked hand nervously grasped at the base of his shaft, and gave it a firm squeeze. A moan nearly escaped his lips, had he not bit down hard on his wrist.

Even covered in soap, his skin still felt too rough.

So he closed his eyes, and let his imagination wander. To how her lips would trail kisses of fire on his chest. To how her hands would run through his hair, trace the edges of his face, dig her fingernails into the meat of his shoulders as she rode away on top of him.

His hand jerked faster. His breaths came quicker.

She'd taste nice. And her _voice_. It had a slight rasp to it that was especially apparent when she sang. If he tired her out, what would she sound like? Would her moans be more high-pitched? Or would she whisper into his ear as her teeth delicately scraped against his skin, her voice so low that it'd send shivers down his spine?

His hips thrusted upwards, and he bit into his hand so hard he was sure he drew blood. But the muffled moans that still escaped should be concerning...

... _If_ he was even paying attention.

At this point, he was too lost in his hand, too lost in his head, too lost in the tightness in his balls to even care about what could possibly be happening. 

He just thought about Sarah.

And he basked in her glory as he came.

Hot ropes of cum painted the tiles and shower curtain, leaking onto his leg as he leaned against the wall, panting heavily. Spots danced across his eyes and his knees felt wobbly.

And as he came down from his high, the reality of the situation began to set in.

He just jacked off to the thought of his best friend. They grew up together, had school together, planned adventures together.

Survived together.

She was the one person closest to his heart, and he fucked his hand to her like a rabbit. What kind of horny jackass was he?

There was suddenly a muffled slam, and a loud voice. "Leon, I'm back! Where are you?"

"In the bathroom!" he called out. "Takin' a shower!"

"Okay! I'm gonna start dinner now!"

"Alright!"

He sighed, and started washing off the dripping cum on the walls.


End file.
